


s01e08 Bugs

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [8]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Altered Supernatural Story, Bugs & Insects, First Meetings, Hurt Derek, Sad Derek, Teen Derek, Young Derek, s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-uh... I gotta ask... what’s up with the kid? The face he wore. It looked like he was ready to kill someone,” Larry looked a little uncomfortable at the expression he used to describe the kids demeanour, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck.</p><p>“Derek, he... he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He’s just been through a lot and lost so much for a boy his age,” yeah, Dean knew that feeling.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me prying...” he urged, tilting his head a little. He was just getting some Intel.</p><p>“It’s not really my place to say, but... he... the boy lost his entire family to a house fire. He and his sister weren’t there at the time, so they were the only survivors, or that was what Matthew told me. My son and Derek were acquainted when he moved here with Linda, apparently, his sister left him with her and disappeared, just left. Anyone with eyes can tell that he’s broken because of it all and anyone can see that he completely loathes Linda. We just don’t know why,” ... damn... poor kid. His entire family died to fire and then his sister just up and abandoned him? That sounds eerily familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e08 Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really hard one to write and the ending sort of got away from me xD

“This is gonna be awesome!” Matthew laughed in a hushed tone, Derek doing the same as they stood at the other end of the table, his friend with the tarantula in hand. She sort of deserved it after taking that crap out on him yesterday, while she was drunk. He really hated the woman and he really couldn’t believe that Laura knew her and drop him off with her for a while to sort a few things out, like really? Who abandons their little brother with a damn witch, not a literal one, obviously.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he urged, watching as he placed the spider on the table and he was happy to see it heading her way, very slowly, mind you, but it was getting closer and closer. They subtly moved away, a good few feet so it wouldn’t look that conspicuous.

“ _Who could say no to a steam shower, I use mine every day,_ ” he heard her flaunt and gush over the freaking shower system. Derek and Matt were trying their best not to laugh and instead tried to hold it all in, the wolfs’ hand coming up in a fist where he bit at his thumb excitedly. He wanted her to maybe scream in shock, maybe fall over, landing on that ass she loved to show off all the damn time.

“ _Sounds great,_ ” from the guys tone, he didn’t actually sound that interested. He just seemed to be humouring her, listening out of politeness... and then he noticed it, the spider crawling their way and Derek huffed quietly through his nose, glancing at Matt to see that he didn’t actually acknowledge the guy, more into staring at the crawler that was only inches from her hand.

“ _You also have three whirlpool dials to choose from. The hardware for the taps includes nickel, brass. And when you see the kitchen, you can choose from-_ ,” Derek subtly nudged him, getting Matts’ attention and he gestured at the man just as he moved his _baby-sitter_ out of the way. They eyed him as he leaned just a bit over the table to gently and carefully walk it onto his hand, not seeing too bothered by the tarantula on his palm. He noticed his baby-sitter off to the side giving him a disapproving look and he just sighed, turning to see the guy walking over with the spider in hand. He and Matt stiffened a little as he stopped in front of them.

“Is this yours?” he asked, sounding somewhat amused but mature about it. Derek just held out his hands, the guy gently moving the creature into his own palm. The touch and crawling tickled a little, but it stopped moving as soon as it was shifted there.

“You gonna tell my dad?” Matt asked, sounding a little apprehensive at the moment about being caught.

“If he doesn’t, Linda will,” Derek practically spat the name out, being very obvious of his hate for her.

“Who’s your dad?” the man asked with the same tone as before, now sounding a little more disapproving of what they did.

“Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions,” his friend said with a bit of a hiss in his voice. He hated his dad just as much as Derek hated the woman currently looking after him in Lauras’ place, hell, he hated her right now too. You don’t just abandon family because you want to fix yourself. You do that together. He and Laura should be together, trying to fix each other after the fire.

“Ouch, first name basis, sounds like you both got parent issues-,”

“She’s not my mother!” he scowled at the man, eyeing him darkly before turning to carefully hand Matt the spider and then practically sprinted out of the yard, Linda calling after him to more than likely scold him, but he was fast, quickly jogging into the house to run face first into a solid body with an ‘oomph’. He scuttled back a few steps and looked up to the other man that came in with the one that was talking to Linda.

“Hey, you okay, kid? ... What’s with the look?” was he still glaring? He snapped his head down and away, looking in any other direction.

“Derek?” he jolted a little at the voice, only looking up through his lashes at Mr Pike. He eyed him for a few seconds and the wolf felt smaller as he frowned in confusion and curiosity at him. “You okay, son?” he asked softly, trying not to spook him.

“Yeah, I just... I’m... not feeling too hot. Thought I’d get home and lie down,” he lied, hating ‘home’ just as he said it. He felt sick just saying that one, little word. He could feel his stomach churn. He took a quick glance at the other man, seeing something cross his face, Derek catching it as disbelief or knowing. Like he knew that he was bullshiting.

“Okay, would you like me to call Lind-,”

“No!” his eyes shot to Mr Pike in panic and he instantly cleared his throat and shrinked back a little, feeling the strangers gaze intensify on him. “I mean... I don’t want to pull her from the barbeque and I have the extra key... I can take care of myself,” he added confidently at the end, watching the man nod at him with a faked smile.

“Okay, I’ll see you around, Derek,” he patted his shoulder and the wolf instantly made his way to the door.”Oh, Derek,” he stopped as he opened it and looked over his shoulder curiously. “My offer still stands, if you want to talk about... your family,” he genuinely smiled that time, care coming off of him in waves and he just gave a subtle nod before leaving, closing the door a little too hard behind him.

\--------------------

“That does it for the tour. What’d you think?” Dean smiled at the man, putting it on completely to make it seem like he was really interested. He gave a few nods, glancing around a little.

“Really nice, think the old man would like it,” he stated, talking through his ass so easily. He turned back to him, eyeing the guy for a few seconds before crossing his arms. “I-uh... I gotta ask... what’s up with the kid? The face he wore. It looked like he was ready to kill someone,” Larry looked a little uncomfortable at the expression he used to describe the kids demeanour, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck.

“Derek, he... he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He’s just been through a lot and lost so much for a boy his age,” yeah, Dean knew that feeling.

“If you don’t mind me prying...” he urged, tilting his head a little. He was just getting some Intel.

“It’s not really my place to say, but... he... the boy lost his entire family to a house fire. He and his sister weren’t there at the time, so they were the only survivors, or that was what Matthew told me. My son and Derek were acquainted when he moved here with Linda, apparently, his sister left him with her and disappeared, just left. Anyone with eyes can tell that he’s broken because of it all and anyone can see that he completely loathes Linda. We just don’t know why,” ... damn... poor kid. His entire family died to fire and then his sister just up and abandoned him? That sounds eerily familiar.

\-------------------- **Later that night**

Derek was still picking bits of glass out of his shoulder and chest when he heard the shower being turned on, Linda probably jumping in now. She tossed a glass at him this time, using his stunt today as an excuse. He still had a few bruises and cuts, though they were healing, very _very_ slowly since he had to pretend he was still human around her. The glass though... he had to pick the pieces out otherwise he couldn’t heal, he didn’t want pieces still inside him while his skin healed over.

Linda actually surprised him this time. Normally she’d never left a lasting wound, this time, he was bruised, cut, bleeding with glass stuck in his body. She went all out on him, she’d done less for worse, that was what shocked him, you know, as well as all the marks and gashes and stuff.

He winced when he finally got another tiny piece out, dropping it into the bowl sitting in front of him, filled with more than a few tiny pieces.

Derek shot up when he heard Linda scream, the bowl dropping from the bed. He panted for a few seconds, a frown on his face while his heart tried breaking through his ribs with its speed and pounding. He suddenly heard more screaming and then glass breaking, shattering. He jumped from the bed and across the room, slamming open his door as he made his way towards her room. He ran around the hall and corner and pushed through her door to her bedroom. He tripped over the carpet and fell face first into her carpeted flooring.

“Ow, ow, ow...” he groaned and tried getting up, squinting his eyes to look around the room and then “ _HOLY SHIT!_ ” he yelled and shot back, away from her until his back hit the door frame. “Linda?!” he called, not getting a reply. Her face was covered in spiders, blood trailing from the shower that was still on and he was scared. Seriously scared!

His started crying, whimpering. He couldn’t hear her heartbeat, or breathing... she was... she...

He shot up to his feet and ran over to her bed, grabbing the phone that was on the side table. None of the things came after him so he felt a little relieved at that, hoping they wouldn’t decide to crawl for him either. He quickly dialled 911.

“ _Hello? How may I-,_ ”

“She’s dead! Linda’s dead, there’s a lot of blood and her hearts not beating or-,” he started off terribly, tears still running down his face in fear.

“ _Sir! Please calm down! Where are you?_ ” the man spoke calmly.

\-------------------- (Derek forgets to heal his wounds, just f.y.i for the reason that Larry accuses Linda of abuse)

As soon as he and his brother got out of the car Larry was on him, pulling them away from the house and a little further away from kid sitting in the back of the ambulance, looking traumatized and scared out of his mind.

“I know why he hated her,” was all the man said and he nodded, silently asking to elaborate. “She abused him. He labelled me as the next person to call when the cops got here. I came as soon as they called and when I arrived, Derek was covered in bruises and cuts. The medic was just finished picking out a few pieces of glass from his collarbone when I showed up. She hurt him before she died,” he looked almost guilty, like it was his fault, he felt like he was to blame. Dean shook his head at this knowledge, glancing over to Sam to see him in shock of this news. He told his brother everything the man told him the day before, about his family and the fire and his sister. This kid was just... a beacon for bad things. Another death for him to bear.

“He’s okay though, right?” Dean found himself asking, genuinely worried about the boy.

“I don’t know, he’s not talking. I think he’s in shock”

“Can we give it a try?” Sam asked, his eyes firmly stuck on the kid sitting in the ambulance.

“By all means,” Larry waved his hand out to them and Dean was the first to make his way over, his instinct making him concerned about the boy, probably from finding a relatable thing between them. He didn’t really know. He wasn’t that sure.

\--------------------

“Derek?” he didn’t need to look up to know that it was the two guys from the barbeque. The one that called Linda his mom and the other one he ran into by accident. “Derek, do you remember us?” the one from the garden asked. He just nodded, very subtly that anyone could’ve missed it. “My name’s Sam, this is Dean. We’re brothers. And... We’re here to figure out what’s going on,” were they cops or something? If so, then they should just leave, because none of this was normal, the police or exterminators wouldn’t be able to do anything. This was more of a... a hunters... kind of case. Like the hunters that hunted everything, not just specializing in one creature like the Argents.

“Can you tell us anything?” the one he met in the house asked, sounding soft on him. “What did you see? Hear, maybe?” screaming, her scream... Derek clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to hold back his heart from racing or breaking from his chest. The corners of his eyes were burning, like he was about to cry or something. “We can help, kid,” he added, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. He scoffed in general, a sad and hysteric smile growing on his lips.

“Unless you’re hunters, you can’t help,” he muttered so quietly, he was sure that the two would’ve missed it. What _he_ didn’t miss was the look the two shared, like they did hear him and had a silent chat through a stare.

“You know about hunters?” ‘Sam’ asked, sounding pretty surprised, his heart had skipped too, making him frown. “How?”

“Derek,” he jerked at the shorter one, Dean, calling his name. “We _are_ hunters. This-,” he gestured to the house. “-is why we’re here,” he slowly looked up, hesitantly meeting his firm, bright green eyes. He stared at him, not hearing a heart skip or a lie. This was true, they were hunters and they were here for whatever killed the worker guy and his baby-sitter.

“... I-... I heard her scream...” he started diffidently, almost too tentative and unsure of why he was telling them anything. He shouldn’t be talking to hunters. “I ran to her room and-... and...” he shook lightly, starting to curl up on himself with his arms wrapping around his legs and holding them tight to his chest.

“Hey, hey, calm down. Nothing’s gonna get you,” the shorter hunter standing in front of him reassured, his hand gently gripping  his arm as comfort. He actually saw the other guy look at him, a little surprised. Had he never done this before or something?

“... I fell and looked up, and she-she was... covered in spiders, these little black spiders. Her face was crawling with ‘em and...” he stopped, frowning a little bit.

“And what, Derek?” Sam asked, quietly and comfortingly.

“It was only her... I fell right in front of her and those things, and even ran to her phone _that was on the other side of the room_ ,” he emphasized. “But... they...” he was still very confused by the fact that they didn’t even inch towards him. She’d been dead, but they never gave chase.

“... They didn’t attack you?” the taller hunter at his side finished, seeming just as confused. The wolf just nodded and looked between them with concern. They both seemed puzzled after that, just frowning in perplexity at each other before looking back to him like he had the answers.

“You know what we need to do, right?” Dean muttered to his partner and Derek just eyed them.

“We need to get into that house,” Sam said back, both seeming to have another silent chat between an intense stare.

“Derek!” the three shot their eyes around to see his sister running at full pelt towards them, aiming for him and he jumped out of the ambulance, jogging a few feet away until she practically tackled him back against it. “If I’d known she’d treat you like that and if she was still alive, I would’ve ripped her spine out and shoved it so far up her-,”

“Whoa, whoa!” Dean cut in, Derek looking at him and the other hunter to see the hugely widened eyes and almost completely shocked expressions.

“Who’s your friends?” she asked, completely ignoring the looks she was currently getting.

“This-uh... This is Dean and Sam...” he said hesitantly. Laura didn’t know that they were hunters and he really didn’t want her to, not until they were out of town anyway. “They were just keeping an eye on me,” he lied, but being a werewolf and having a few years of training, he knew how to lie to one of his own, so she didn’t notice it, or didn’t say anything.

“Thanks,” she abruptly said and patted his shoulder a few times. “Let’s get you outta here,” he was still pissed at her, still angry that she practically abandoned him with that woman, but she was... she was his new alpha, even if she sucked at it and left her betas...

He stood again and took a few steps before turning around to see the guys staring. “ _Spare key under the plant-pot out back,_ ” he hushed to them and gave a little smile before following after his sister, hopefully they could help, the town and the people. He didn’t like it at first, but a few of the people that came around he had met and got to know, Matthew being one of them and he really wanted the family to live. They’d helped, even looked after him for a night or two.

He glanced around, seeing that they were still there and he waved, getting a nod in return from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one, it was a little harder than the others, but hopefully I did a good job :)


End file.
